


Swallow Your Sorrows

by That_One_Raven



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Raven/pseuds/That_One_Raven
Summary: The Oni pays the Deathslinger a visit in the hopes of drinking away his past. With the alcohol running through their veins, the two decide to find a more effective distraction.
Relationships: Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger/Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni
Kudos: 20





	Swallow Your Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr, thatoneraven.

Caleb hummed contentedly as smoke flared from his nostrils. A cigarette hung from his tired lips, cherry hissing with each weary breath. His fingers drummed a rhythm into the well worn wood of the saloon, tapping away the time and boredom. Beside him sat a bottle of whiskey, only a couple sips gone. Sighing, he removed the half smoked cig from his mouth, extinguishing it on his thigh. He grabbed the whiskey, moving to take a healthy chug when heavy footsteps nearby interrupted him. He slowly turned his cold gaze to the owner of the sound, grunting in approval when he saw Kazan’s hulking form approach. “Kazan. Come for a drink?” Kazan simply nodded and settled his heavy form on the creaking steps next to Caleb. Caleb offers him a small grin and tosses down some of the deep brown liquid before handing the bottle over. Kazan gratefully took it, removing his mask with one hand. His eyes looked glossy, far gone, as he tossed his head back and gulped down the whiskey. Caleb scooted a little closer, gently placing his hand on Kazan’s shoulder. “I know that look, what’s on your mind?” Kazan’s shoulders immediately sagged, his lips dropping into a deep frown. He let out a heavy sigh, Wild hair sagging with the weight of his sorrow. “Thinking of what I could have done different. I can’t get my father’s face out of my head.” He took another swig of the whiskey, grimacing at the burn. Caleb nodded, squeezing Kazan’s shoulder. “Sometimes fate has set plans, and there ain’t much you can do about it. There’s no point in worrying yerself to death about the what if’s.” Kazan looks over to him and hands him the whiskey bottle, eyes dropping to the ground. “That doesn’t make it any easier. Maybe there really was something I could’ve done.” Caleb nods and tosses back the whiskey, frowning as he studied Kazan’s scarred face. “I know. But there’s nothing you can do about it now. The best you can do is work on bettering yerself. Put yer mind to rest, and make yer father’s spirit proud.” Kazan’s cloudy eyes wandered over to Caleb’s before dropping to the floor again. “I guess you’re right. But I’m not here to fix myself right now, I’m here to get drunk and forget for a night. One last time before I begin to better myself.”  
“Cheers to that.” Caleb passed him the bottle and grinned as he gulped down a good portion of it. With a steamy hiss, Kazan passed it back and gave Caleb a small smile.

The two laid back against the wood porch, basking in the subtle warmth of the fading sunset. The warmth seemed more intense with the alcohol running through their veins, leaving them at ease. Kazan chuckled and rolled his head over to look at Caleb, smiling as the cowboy returned his gaze. “I miss real world alcohol. You could really get drunk off of that stuff. It seems like the Entity doesn’t know how to get the good stuff right.” Kazan sighed and clasped his hands over his chest. Caleb nodded in agreement. “Ay, I would give anything to have some knockout liquor right now.” Kazan hummed and sat up, pinching the bridge of his nose between two large fingers. “Me too. Maybe getting blackout drunk would clear my mind. The Entity’s knockoff whiskey apparently isn’t enough of a distraction.” Caleb chuckled and leaned up on his elbows, knocking the side of Kazan’s leg with his knee. “My presence ain’t enough to distract you?” Kazan side-eyed him and furrowed his brows. “Oh hush cowboy, you’re always a distraction. You don’t know when to stop.” Caleb laughed and fully sat up, leaning in towards him. “Maybe you can find a way to shut me up. I’m sure I’ll be an even better distraction then.” He tugged on Kazan’s armor so that their faces were inches apart as he playfully glared into his eyes. “And what would you mean by that, you old fool?” Kazan grinned and returned his gaze, challenging him to make a move. Immediately, Caleb leaned in to capture his lips in a soft kiss. Startled, Kazan stiffened for a second before relaxing into the kiss. His eyes fluttered shut as he hungrily pressed himself against Caleb. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d received physical affection, so the sudden warmth of the kiss had his gut fluttering with butterflies. Caleb swiped his tongue over Kazan’s lower lip before pulling away with a smug smirk. “I’ll reckon that took yer mind off things?” Kazan huffed and impatiently brushed his nose against Caleb’s. “Perhaps it did, but it looks like they’re coming back. Maybe you should continue?” Caleb chuckled and moved to straddle Kazan’s lap before tangling his fingers in his hair and pulling him in for another kiss. This one was more urgent, full of hunger from years of being starved of touch. The tips of their tongues softly brushed against each other, content for now with being gentle. Kazan sighed into the kiss, letting his large hands lay on Caleb’s slim hips. Caleb’s fingers played with Kazan’s wild hair, causing him to shiver with each brush of his fingertips against the nape of his neck. Caleb pecked the corner of Kazan’s mouth before pulling away to give him a smug grin. “You know, for someone as big and intimidating as you, yer awful needy.” Kazan frowned and tangled his hands in Caleb’s hair, tugging his head back to expose his neck. “And for someone in such a compromising position, you’re being awful mouthy.” He growled and leaned in to pepper kisses along his pulse, occasionally nipping at him when Caleb’s fingers would tighten in his hair. Caleb gasped and leaned into the touch, squeezing his thighs around Kazan’s own. He could feel himself slowly growing hard, the alcohol in his system aiding the warm arousal in his gut. Kazan bit down on the crook of his neck, grinning into the skin when Caleb groaned. “And you call me needy…” He laughed eyes flickering down to the outline of Caleb’s half hard dick. Caleb rolled his eyes, grinding down into Kazan’s lap and smirking confidently when he felt the semi he was sporting. “Ain’t nothin wrong with being needy.” He leaned in and gave Kazan a searing kiss before moving to kneel between his thick thighs. Kazan immediately spread them, watching with hooded eyes as Caleb made himself comfortable. He shuffled a bit, pulling his pants down around one leg. Caleb let out an aroused huff at the sight of Kazan’s length. Even half hard, it was massive. He playfully bit his thigh, kissing the mark before trailing his lips up to his cock. He could feel the heat radiating off it, along with an intoxicating scent that was uniquely Kazan’s. Humming, he kissed the base and licked a line to the tip. He pulled back the foreskin and swirled his tongue around the tip, savoring the salty flavor of precum. Kazan grunted appreciatively, running his fingers through Caleb’s hair. “You’re not so bad with your mouth occupied.” Caleb chuckled and glanced up, placing a kiss to the tip. “Almost tolerable, right?” He lifted Kazan’s dick to his mouth, enveloping the first inch in his warmth. It swelled on his tongue, eagerly seeking the pleasure he had to offer. His tongue laved against the slit, sliding down and back as he took more in. Already, his jaw ached with the effort of staying open for Kazan’s thick length. It fit snugly between his lips, resting heavy on his tongue. Lazily, he stroked his tongue along the underside as he bobbed up and down the tip. Kazan’s fingers tightened in his hair as he hissed, subtly pushing him down farther. Caleb looked up beneath his lashes, winking as he quickly deepthroated him, slightly choking as it pushed against the back of his throat. Kazan groaned, bucking his hips up into him as he swallowed around him. Caleb moaned as he pulled back, suckling on the tip before popping off with a wet sound. “God, it’s been forever since I’ve done this. I miss the taste of cock.” He wrapped his hands around it, stroking faster. “I didn’t know you were such a slut, Caleb.” Kazan hissed, his cock throbbing with arousal. “Well, I guess my secret’s out.” He chuckled before leaning in and taking it back in his mouth. He set a fast pace, hollowing out his cheeks every time he pulled back and swallowing every time it slid down his throat. Kazan groaned loudly, pushing Caleb deeper with each thrust. Caleb could only take half of his massive length before his eyes began to tear up. Despite this, he tried his hardest to take the whole length, working what he couldn’t fit with his hands. Kazan began rolling his hips into his mouth, chasing the pleasure he hadn’t felt in so long. The vein on the underside throbbed almost painfully against Caleb’s tongue as he pressed the wet muscle against it. Drool slipped from the corners of his mouth, dripping down his chin, and a few stray tears joined them. Caleb’s face was a pretty shade of red as he let the other man fuck his face. Kazan stared intensely at him as he rocked up into him, growling as his lower stomach clenched with his impending release. “Fuck, I’m close.” He pulled Caleb off him, jerking himself to his climax. Cum splattered over Caleb’s cheeks and into his waiting mouth, dripping onto his shirt and Kazan’s thighs. He made a show of swallowing what was in his mouth, and scooping some from his cheek to pop it into his mouth. Kazan purred deep in his chest and leaned back, panting from the exertion. His hand lazily stroked over Caleb’s hair as Caleb got up and leaned over him. Caleb pressed a hungry kiss to Kazan’s lips, letting him taste himself on his tongue. Kazan groaned and returned the kiss before pulling away to give him a playful glare. “And to think we could’ve done this sooner…” Caleb chuckled and slid off of him to sit next to him. “Ay, we really should have.” Getting up and stretching, Kazan grinned down at Caleb. “I’m being called off to a trial. I’ll be back for round two. Be prepared.” As Kazan walked off, Caleb stared after him in anticipation, cock jumping at the thought of what could come next.


End file.
